


Helping Simon

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Roots - Freeform, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon asks Blair to lunch.  He’s needs some help with something.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Slavery





	Helping Simon

Helping Simon   
By PattRose  
Summary: Simon asks Blair to lunch. He’s needs some help with something.   
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Slavery   
Warnings: discussion   
Word Count: 507

 

Blair was busy working on some reports when Simon called him into his office. Blair walked in and said, “Good morning, Simon.”

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Blair?”

“Sure, I’ve been drinking the sludge from the breakroom all morning and I can’t drink anymore.”

“I was wondering since Jim is out on a call with Megan, if you would like to have lunch with me. I have some things to discuss with you. If you have the time.”

“Sure, where are we going?” Blair asked, happy that his boss had something he wanted to share with him. 

“How about Brad’s. You know they have the best sandwiches in town.”

“What time?”

“We can go now if you’d like. There is nothing wrong with an early lunch, am I right?” Simon asked. 

“Sure, let me close down my computer and we can leave.”

“I’ll do the same thing. We’ll take my car,” Simon pointed out. 

“Like there was any doubt,” Blair teased. 

Ten minutes later, they were driving down the street on the way to Brad’s. 

“So tell me, Simon, what is this about?”

“I need help in finding out about my ancestors. Daryl is asking questions and I have no answers for him. He wanted to know if our family were slaves. My parents and grandparents would never talk about the past. They said to live in the here and now. They shielded us from any type of harm. But now, my son is asking questions and I know nothing. I have no idea if my Great-great-great Grandfather was a slave or not. Or my Great-great-great Grandmother. I don’t know how to find this out. I have names of Grandparents and Great Grandparents, but they never talked about them much. Daryl is so curious and needs to know where we come from.”

“Oh, this is going to be fascinating. Has Daryl read Roots?”

“Yes, that’s what started it all off. I don’t know where to start,” Simon simply stated. 

“Genealogy is taken from a Greek word meaning generation and knowledge. Everyone wants to know where they came from and who they are. We’re going to do it together, Simon. Daryl can help too. I’ll come over tonight with my laptop and we’ll get started. He’ll find out all about slavery and it might be depressing for him, but it’s something he should know.”

“Thank you, Blair. He’ll be so grateful. We’ve always wondered, but never knew where to look. Thank God, I have good and smart friends.”

Simon pulled in to the parking lot and shut the car off. 

“Let’s have lunch and I’ll start taking notes. This is going to be fun and interesting at the same time, Simon.”

Simon beamed with happiness that he took that chance and asked Blair to help him find his roots. 

The end


End file.
